A Whole New Level of Fans
by BurningStorm
Summary: Placed in the time RIGHT AFTER Gray Fullbuster was shot... in the head. A Fic of what crazy fans would do to find out Gray's fate. This is meant to be COMEDIC, a JOKE, and in NO WAY offensive. Written by AoiTori10 and posted by moi, her best buddy. :))
1. Prologue

Carina Elliot couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Gray Fullbuster could NOT be dead.

Dead.

It hit the brunette like a ton of bricks. She felt like bawling her eyes out while going to her little corner to grow mushrooms.

"How can I even be having these kinds of feelings for a manga character?" she asked herself, pacing around her room.

Meh, it's logical, she thought, shrugging before continuing her pacing.

"WHY HIRO MASHIMA?! WHY?!"

Instantly, she flopped onto her bed and called the only person she knew she could rant to about Gray's death and not be called crazy.

Her best friend, thankfully, picked up.

"Hello? Rin, what's up? You only call when you have all of your anime feels."

"BUT I DO! Gray's dead, Sam. He's dead!" the otaku wailed.

"Wait. Gray's DEAD?"

Carina whimpered.

"He can't be dead! He's awesome and I LOVE him!" Sam exclaimed from the other line. "How did he even die?!"

The brunette sniffled, "Well, he was protecting Juvia, then he got SHOT. And then he got shot many more times! And then he got SHOT IN THE HEAD, and I just can't...!"

"Why's he even getting shot?"

"They're at war with dragons that can shoot lasers."

"I really need to continue reading that manga. Anyway, continue."

The next thirty minutes or so was composed of the two girls talking about their feelings for a certain ice mage, until Sam had to get to sleep.

Carina's chocolate-colored eyes stared at the ceiling. "He can't be dead... Right?"

Sighing, she decided to check her tumblr account, where floods of fairy tail tags came pouring into her dashboard.

"Well, at least we're not the only ones ranting about this..."

She noticed a message popped up, and clicked on it.

It was a blogger she had formed a friendship with online, named Ash Mason. He was around her age, she knew this because they had video chatted a few times.

The message read, "Hey, you've heard about Gray, right? How could he just DIE like that?!"

"I know, right? I mean, it's sweet that he protected Juvia, but still... The whole fandom's feelings have been crushed." she quickly replied.

"Definitely. I have half a mind to go over to Japan and start a mob with the whole fandom to get Mashima to finish the next chapter faster."

Carina giggled as she typed her reply, "I'd love to join you. We could have cookies and ice cream while waiting for it outside his house and talking about our FT feelings with the mob."

"Eh? Seems like a peaceful mob to me. I'm more on the torches and pitchforks kind of mob."

"Well yeah, depending on how the next chapter comes out, we'll either have more cookies and ice cream and GOOD feelings or start raging at Mashima with our torches and pitchforks and bring out our BAD feelings. Deal?"

"Deal. Hope to see you there!"

"I wish. I don't exactly have the money to go to Japan. Besides, my parents would flip if they found out I'm going to Japan for a mob just for the sake of Gray."

"I'll pay for it AND make a cover story for you."

Carina raised a brow, typing her reply with curiosity, "Um... Sure, if my friends can come too."

"Great! Sure! How many?"

What? I thought. Is he being serious?

"Four, including me... Wait, are you serious?"

The reply came instantly, "Of course! See you in two days!"

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"This is great! Cari, how did you get us tickets to Japan?" Dani asked excitedly.

The brunette stood there like a rock, not quite believing what was happening.

"She doesn't really know. It's a little complicated and, apparently, we're all exchange students for a week." Sam sighed, poking Carina. "Hey Rin, we need to move. People in line are staring."

The group of four were currently in a line for the plane, that would take them to Tokyo, Japan. Carina's parents were emailed that their daughter, and three others of her choice, were being offered a one week exchange program in Japan. Since she was a straight A student, her parents weren't particularly surprised, and allowed her to go. That was yesterday.

"Y-yeah..."

Once they boarded the plane, Sam immediately called the seat next to Carina, who had gotten the window seat.

"So, how DID this happen?"

Carina shifted around awkwardly, "Um, well you know Ash? The guy I told you I met online?"

"Yeah..."

"Well we were chatting about FT yesterday and about starting a MOB to make sure Gray won't die."

"And...?" Sam gave her a suspicious look.

"He was serious."

"HE WAS WHAT?!"

**([NAN{Not the Author's Note}: I DID NOT WRITE THIS. My brilliantly awesome friend wrote this after we chatted about some stuff and apparently, she got inspired. I did, however, edit this. But all the characters and names are fictitious in this story besides Hiro Mashima. Again, this story is meant to be _COMEDIC_, in _no way_ offensive, and trying to make you _SMILE_. I hope you enjoy! The writer's profile in FF is**_ AoiTori10_** and if you're wondering why she didn't post it herself... well, ask and I'll answer through PM x) Hope you enjoyed Aoi's writing! If you liked it, tell her! Love, Burning])**


	2. Day 1

**([Thanks to everyone who read and to Jellawesome777 who reviewed! I have absolutely no idea what**_AoiTori10_ **thinks. She just said "It's cool." so, yes. Those are the words of one of my best friends and the great writer of these words x) And now I hope you enjoy the second chapter! I know I did **s:D**])****  
**

_**Day Uno**_

Once they had arrived in Japan, they caught sight an jumping blonde waving at them excitedly at the arrival gate.

"Hey! Carina, there you are!"

"Cari..." Nicole started.

The girl looked at her meekly "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a CUTE guy friend. I thought you couldn't talk to guys?"

"Well, I can't, about most things. But this is ANIME we're talking about, so..."

"He's hot and he likes the same things you do. Go for it," Dani said bluntly, causing Sam to punch her in the arm. "OW!"

"Hey, Ash," Cari started to introduce once they were in front of the boy. "So this is Sam, Dani, and Nicole."

He grinned, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Ash Mason."

The two girls waved at him, but Sam stared at him weirdly.

"So we're really doing this?"

"Yup. Carina even helped me plan it."

Nicole and Dani looked at us confusedly, "Plan what?"

"Oh, we're here to gather Fairy Tail fans from all over the world to start a mob in honor of Gray's death," Ash states proudly. "I'm heading the thing, of course, with Carina as my co-leader!"

"Um, what?" Carina squealed, pushing her glasses up.

"Dude, this could be very dangerous, starting a mob," Sam stated seriously, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

The group's conversation moved from the airport into a limo, courtesy of Ash, who apparently was also EXTREMELY rich.

"I know," Ash shrugged.

"Okay then," Sam paused, unsure of what to reply. "Good to know."

Carina sighed, leaning her head on the window. "Well geez, try asking the girl who is suddenly the co-leader of this thing how she feels."

"How do you feel?" Dani and Nicole chorused.

"I feel GREAT. We're about to start a mob and possibly be ARRESTED for it, if that's even crossed any of your minds."

"Don't worry about it Carina, it'll be fine. Besides, you have a friend here who's brother is a policeman, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"We'll be fine!"

Sam thought for a bit. "She's right, though. We can't get arrested. I mean-wait-who's idea was this, again?"

"Ash," Carina sighed.

"But come on, Carina! People!" Ash tried to convince them. "I mean, we're teenagers holding a peaceful demonstration-"

Carina cut in, "It's a MOB. And we could've done it over tumblr, or-"

"That's the mainstream way," Ash flipped his hair. "Besides, we won't do anything drastic, just plain stalking and talking between fellow fans of Fairy Tail who don't want Gray to die."

"We can be arrested for stalking," the brunette dead panned. "And aren't you the one who said you wanted pitchforks and torches?"

Ash scoffed, "It isn't a mob without them! We can even make a barricade if you guys want to!"

"Did you say barricade?" Sam asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

Carina glared at the blonde, "You just had to say barricade, didn't you?"

"Wha-"

"I'll join if we can make a barricade!"

Ash smirked, shaking the girl's hand, "It's a deal."

"Wait, Sam, think about this. We could get ARRESTED-"

"But Rin! You know it's my dream to build a barricade! I want to live the dream of the French Revolution!"

"They all died at the end and we're protesting an anime character's death, remember?"

Sam looked at Carina with puppy eyes and started to poke her repeatedly.

"PLEASE?"

Ash soon joined her. "Please Carina? It'll be fun, promise. We can even say that we're not stalking... simply, a different type of encouraging."

Carina looked at her two other friends who gave her no help and, reluctantly, she sighed, "Fine."

The two rejoiced, while the two other girls in the car looked at them weirdly.

"Well, a mob does sound fun..." Nicole said to Dani. "Even if we don't really support their cause. At all."

Dani shrugged, giving a wicked grin, "Let's do this."


	3. Day 2

_**Day Dalawa**_

The gang had spent the night at a hotel, planning out basic things. Many other people had actually traveled over to Japan just for this mob, and even more had come from all over Japan. There seemed to be hundreds of them, and many more people were supporting the mob online. Who knew Gray was loved this much?

It was the morning of the second day, when the "peaceful demonstration" would begin. Ash had brought them all old, unidentified military uniforms to wear for the meeting.

There was a gigantic street map on the table, with tiny figurines acting as placeholders.

Carina snapped her phone shut, "Okay, so Hana's going to meet us over there."

"Great! So more or less, we build the barricade here-"

"I volunteer for leading the building of the barricade, General!" Sam cut in. "Dani and Nicole will bring supplies in and out."

"Roger, Captain Sam!" The two girls saluted.

"I volunteer for... Baking the cookies and bringing the ice cream?" Carina stated it like a question.

Ash beamed at the brunette, "See? You are having fun!"

"It's all I can do to distract myself from my inner panic attack."

"That's the spirit!"

Carina laughed nervously, fiddling with her glasses.

"Team, it was a pleasure serving with you-" Ash started dramatically.

"We're not going to die-" Carina tried to cut in.

But he continued anyway. "We must strike hard and fast at the enemy-"

"Enemy? Hiro Mashima isn't our enemy yet-"

"Shh!" Nicole clamped her hand over the brunette's mouth. "The General is giving his speech."

"-in order to preserve the life of Gray Fullbuster, our beloved Ice Mage. Are you with me?"

Sam punched her fist in the air, cheering, "Yes! For the French Revolution- I mean, FOR GRAY!"

Carina sighed, "Well, yeah, I guess... For Gray?"

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about, but we're in!" Dani laughed, looping her arm with Nicole's.

"Always wanted to join a mob," Nicole grinned at Dani, and the two laughed as they were sent to their 'jobs'.

"Alright then... ONWARDS, MEN!" Ash cried, pointing out the window.

Several awkward coughs were heard from around the room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sam quirked a brow.

The blonde blinked before realizing his mistake. He laughed nervously, "Oh, um, right. ONWARDS, WOMEN!"

"Better," Sam nodded approvingly.

"Doesn't sound as cool though," Carina added cheekily.

"Oh, shut up."

From there, they decided to split into two groups. Ash and Carina stayed behind to "survey the troops", while Sam, Nicole and Dani would go and do some "friendly stalking."

* * *

"Hey Ash, was it really okay for us to split up? I mean they might get lost..." Carina cautioned.

"Nonsense! They'll be fine!" the blonde grinned. "Now, where's that friend of yours?"

"Hana? She should be here soon." Carina replied, checking her phone.

"HEY! CARINA-CHAN!"

The pair turned to the voice, seeing a bubbly, ebony-haired girl running towards them, a huge grin on her face.

"Hana!"

The two girls embraced briefly, before Carina introduced the two. "Ash, this is Hana Sato. My awesome, sweet enabler/translator! Hana, this is Ash Mason, the weirdo I told you about."

Hana laughed, "So YOU'RE Ash..."

"Hey! You told her I was a weirdo?!" Ash glared at the brunette.

"We're starting a mob," Carina pointed out.  
"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A WEIRDO!"

Carina rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Hana, can you come with us to, um, survey the troops?"

"I'd be delighted to," Hana smirked.

"Oh yeah, you didn't tell your brother, right?"

"Of course not, crazy Rin-chan!" Hana scoffed, "He doesn't understand our fangirl feelings. Besides, he's been too busy to read the latest chapter, so he can't relate."

Carina gaped, "So spoil it for him! We need the police on our side!"

"He'll kill me if I do that!"

"WHY ARE YOU TWO IGNORING MEEE?!" Ash fake-cried, pouting like a child.

* * *

Dani whistled, "Huh, we actually made it here in one piece."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nooothing..."

Nicole cut in, "She means that with the language barrier, it's a miracle we actually found the place."

Sam waved her answer away, "Ah. Anyway, let's get down to business!"

"To defeat... Um, whoever this guy is?" Dani sang.

"Exactly!"

The trio were outside Hiro Mashima's house, and currently hiding behind a few bushes. Sam pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Okay, so his house isn't too big, at least, so building a barricade should be easy enough. Now, how to do it without him noticing..."

Nicole raised her hand. "From what I've read, mangakas don't look outside too much, are sleep deprived and fully focused on their art. He probably won't notice as long as we don't make too much noise."

"Good job, Lieutenant Nicole!"

"Thank you, Captain Sam!"

"Um, how will we get the stuff out here discreetly though?" Dani asked.

"Good point, good point..."

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

The three girls turned to each other. "Oh shoot."

* * *

"Now then, as you all know..." Ash continued with his speech, addressing the mass of people (mostly girls, Carina noted), with Hana acting as his translator.

Carina was standing backstage awkwardly, when she received a call. "Hello? Sam, what'cha doin'? How's the barricade coming along?"

The red head laughed awkwardly. "Um yeah, about that, we sorta-kinda got arrested."

"WHAT?! But we haven't even started!" Carina exclaimed, pacing around.

Nicole's voice was heard. "It's not our fault that we looked suspicious!"

"It is!" Dani retorted from the other end of the line.

Carina sighed, scratching her head, "Okay, Sam? Try and reason your way out of it, you're good at that. Convince them to join us, and I'll ask Hana to help as soon as the General's speech is over."

"TELL THEM TO HURRY UP!"

"R-right..." the brunette murmured, shutting her phone.

She took a deep breath. "Phew, it's okay Carina, all you need to do is march up that stage and cut the speech short! That's all there is to it! Don't even think about your stage fright! Haha..."

Carina pinched her cheeks before marching up the stage, grabbing Hana, and yelling a "You're on your own!" to Ash, who looked at her confusedly.

Once they were backstage, Hana crossed her arms and glared at the girl. "Well?"

She laughed nervously, "Well, Sam, Dani and Nicole just got arrested."

"So soon?"

"I know. But can you talk to the police officer?" Carina sighed, dialing her friend's phone once again.

"Hai, hai..." Sam replied chirpily.

"Sam! I've got Hana here- wait, who's that sobbing?" the brunette asked.

"The police officer," Sam replied innocently.

Carina gaped. "What the heck did you three do?!"

"Funny story..."

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

* * *

Sam closed her phone, sighing. How was she going to pull this off exactly?

"Do you speak English?" Dani asked the policeman slowly.

Nicole gave Sam a blank stare. "We're gonna die. DIE I TELL YOU, DIE!"

"Chill!" Sam tried to calm her friend.

Dani turned to them triumphantly, "He speaks English!"

"Of course I do, I studied in England," the police officer retorted, glaring at the girl.

"OMJ, you studied in England?!" Sam asked excitedly "Did you ever watch a musical in the West End? DID YOU?!"

"Um, I may have watched Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" the police officer began backing away slowly.

"IS THAT A YES OR A NO?! ANSWER ME PROPERLY, SOLDIER!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am! It was a beautiful but tragic story!"

Sam squealed, "I know, right?!"

Coughing, the girl remembered why she was there and what situation she was in and continued. "Now, do you know that manga Fairy Tail?"

"Of course, the whole police station does."

Nicole gaped, unable to believe that SO MANY people read the manga, "Seriously?!"

"Shh!" Dani scolded her friend and waved for Sam to continue.

"Good! Now, remember how you felt when Lucy Harris was _KILLED_..." Sam started.

The police officer looked at her weirdly but nodded, "Yeah?"

And she finished exaggeratedly, "Now, that is how the WHOLE fandom felt when we learned that GRAY FULLBUSTER DIED!"

"What?!" the police officer gasped. "He can't be dead!"

"Nope. He died. Didn't you read the latest chapter?" Sam asked, confused.

The police officer was aghast, "No! We were all busy working overnight shifts because of the upcoming Employee of the Month announcement!"

"Wha-? Maybe it's a cover up to make sure you guys don't know why a lot of people are surrounding this dude's house," Nicole suggested.

Dani grinned. "Probably. Nicole's conspiracy theories are very rarely wrong."

The police officer was now in a corner, crying to himself. "No... It's not possible that Gray died... He was so strong... Brave... And the police department doing a cover up on this? Impossible..."

The three girls looked at him weirdly but eventually got used to it.

Sam shrugged, "Well, that's taken care of." Just then, her phone rang. "Ah, perfect timing, Rin."

* * *

_Back to the present..._

* * *

Carina twitched, "S-seriously?"

Hana stared at her, confused, "What happened?"

"The cop was overcome by Fairy Tail feels," the brunette spoke after covering the speaker.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"So, Rin, what do we do now?" Sam asked casually, reminding Carina that she was on the phone.

Carina thought for a bit, "Start building the barricade, we'll be there in around 30 minutes. Try and get the cops on our side, I'll tell Ash what's going on."

"Right-o! See you in a bit, Rin!"

After Sam hung up, Carina looked at Hana. "Speaking of which, how is Ash doing?"

Just as the girl was about to reply, the blonde had come down from the stage, looking disheveled with his clothes torn in several places.

"What happened to you?" Hana asked skeptically.

"I don't know! One minute I'm telling them about the mob, then suddenly they're all screaming 'TAMAKI!' in my ears and then they start glomping me!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

The two girls stared at him, then each other.

"Told you he reminded me of Tamaki," Carina deadpanned.

"Didn't think it was possible for someone to be so similar to that hot, blonde idiot. Oh well," Hana sighed, shrugging before turning to the boy. "It's an honor to be called that name, Ash, so don't worry about it."

Ash huffed, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. Carina walked up to him and started pinching them. "Aw, you have soft and squishy cheeks, Ash."

He blushed, "Sh-shut up! A-anyway, is there any update from the barricades?"

"Yeah, they were nearly arrested. Then Sam got a cop to join us, which is awesome, and apparently the WHOLE police station loves FT, which is even more awesome. Clear?" Carina explained.

Ash's mood immediately brightened. "That's great! Just let me get changed, and we'll head out."

"I'll head out and inform the mob!" Hana added, going back upstage.

Carina paled. Well, there's no turning back now.

* * *

Sam squealed in delight, "Barricades, here I come!"

She turned to her two friends and the now recovered police man. "Alright, soldiers. Here's the command of our general: WE BEGIN BUILDING THE BARRICADE!"

"Yes!" the two other girls cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Um... Great?" the police officer said, unsure.

Sam turned to him, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"Good," Sam smirked triumphantly. "Now, you said that the entire police station likes Fairy Tale, yeah? Think you can gets us some extra hands... and their cars?"

The police officer looked at the girl suspiciously, "Why?"

"Like I said, we're building a barricade. We need some way of bringing furniture here unnoticed," the red head states, rolling her eyes.

He nodded, "Right." He pulled out his radio and began communicating in Japanese, causing the three to stare at him blankly.

Once he finished, he glared at them, "What are you three staring at?"

"Nooothing..." they chorused, grinning.

"They agreed to help, as long as it won't turn violent," the police officer sighed.

"Violence? Psshh," Sam replied airily, waving a hand at him.

Nicole realized, "Oh yeah, what's your name? We can't keep calling you Mr. Policeman, y'know."

"My name is Officer Sato," he replied reluctantly.

"Cool. I'm Dani, this is Nicole, and our fearless captain over there is Sam."

The latter was currently humming excitedly to herself, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"What's up with her?" Officer Sato asked. "And why are you two here?"

Nicole shrugged, "She's always like that. And we just wanted to join a mob."

Soon, the flashing police lights came along, most cars filled with furniture and officers.

"Oh, this will be fun," Dani laughed evilly.

"Yesss..." Nicole hissed, grinning.

Officer Sato went up to the men and gave them some orders in Japanese. They all saluted before pulling out several pieces of furniture out of their cars.

"Come on girls! Let's help them!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing a chair and fixing how they stacked up the furniture, like a jigsaw puzzle.

"YEAH!" they cheered, running off and grabbing a table.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of a people who want Fullbuster again!" Sam started singing, before the loud cries of "GRAY-SAN!" were heard.

"You actually managde to fit this into the song?" Dani whistled. "Impressive."

Sam bowed dramatically before returning to fix the furniture, "I try."

"All together now! Do you hear the people sing-" Nicole called, grabbing a potted plant.

"-singing the song of angry men-" Dani continued, laughing.

"It is the music of a people who want-" Sam added, prompting the officers to jump in.

"FULLBUSTER-SAN!" they cried, raising their fists in the air.

Sam chuckled shaking her head as she pulled a table over a stack of chairs, "Eh, close enough."

Officer Sato face palmed as he grabbed another mattress with his free hand. "This is insane."


End file.
